


First kiss

by Sharky9boy



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharky9boy/pseuds/Sharky9boy
Summary: That night Omar realized how much he loved Donny...
Relationships: Donny Donowitz/Omar Ulmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLIxWquSrlwQOVIBCbk9gZiw6mR7Z9pftI
> 
> playlist i listened to while writing this :)

Omar had known Donny for almost his entire life, they grew up in the same neighborhood and went to the same school, they weren't literal friends but just acquaintances though.  
When the war started they both enlisted and end up together in the same platoon, the basterds, it wasn't planned but it surely was nice to have a familiar face in a group of complete strangers. 

When, you spend entire months whit someone you start to realize things.  
It took Omar two years and Donny saving his life to realize that he was in love whit the other man.  
It was winter, he and Donny had to go get the supplies.  
Usually Wilhelm and lieutenant Raine get them but Wilhelm was still recovering from a sprained ankle and Raine somehow managed to get the flue. He said it was because “it isn't so goddamn cold in Tennessee”  
That winter was freezing that year and a thin layer of ice had formed on the roads.  
Omar was very clumsy at times, so it didn't take long until he slipped and almost fell down a cliff.  
Thank God Donny was fast enough and grasped him by the jacket pulling him closer to him and saving his ass.  
For their immense luck the supplies that Omar was carrying ended up falling down the cliff and the one Donny was carrying (mostly eggs) were shattered on the road.  
They saved what they could and got back to the camp.  
Needless to say that the basterds ate soup whit mushy vegetables for a while, and lieutenant Raine never let them get the supplies again. That night Omar realized how much he loved Donny.  
It wasn't a big surprise, Omar knew that he was gay but it hurt, because Donny was engaged to a girl from their neighborhood.  
And he was sure that his love would never be reciprocal.

Omar decided to distance himself from Donny, he started to eat alone and take the night guards to be alone from everyone, especially Donny.  
But even if he tried his best he couldn't just stop sawing Donny, and every time he looked at the other man he felt butterflies in his stomach and then shame, for liking an already engaged man on him.  
The worst part was when he saw lieutenant Raine and Donny together, they were so close.  
What would he have give to be in Raine place, to at least be Donny friend and not just someone that was a bit less than a friend to him. 

Omar always tried his best to not end up whit Donny on a mission but this time lieutenant Raine decided the pairs, and he couldn't really do anything whit it.  
They were outside a German camp, some jerry named Hugo Stiglitz was held there, he killed a lot of Nazis and Raine decided to ask him if he wanted to join the basterds, who would ever think that lieutenant Raine decided to save a German voluntary?  
Omar was trying to calm himself while Donny checked his riffle, he needed to be calm because one wrong move and all the basterds were going to die and this meant that Donny was going to die too, and he couldn't allow this.  
Ulmer lighted himself a cigarette to calm down a bit and looked at the camp again waiting for Hirshcberg signal.  
He knew a thing for sure even if he couldn't love Donny like he wanted to, he could always make sure the other was going to get back home.  
And Ulmer intended to do it.

The basterds life was pretty much the same after saving Stiglitz, Omar keep distancing himself from Donny and sometimes tough it was working until he saw Donny kill some Nazi fuck whit his baseball bat and the butterflies in his stomach turned on.  
Things changed from a day to another when Raine communicated them about “operation kino” start and how theoretically war was going to end soon.  
It sounded too good to be true but apparently it really was, he was going back home to his mum and sister, and he could finally forget about Donowitz, even if a part of him knew that this was never going to happen.  
The plan wasn't so complicated, some British spy named Hicox was going to join them then Hugo and Wilhelm would go undercover as actors that accompanied this famous German actress Omar never heard off, Bridgette VonHammersmark. Then all 4 of them would blow up the theater that hosted Gobels' new film premiere, killing all the biggest exponents of the Third Reich expect Hitler.  
It sounded like a dream coming true, but as lieutenant Raine said they needed to remain calm and not jump to conclusions too quickly everything could go wrong and the plan was kaput.

For some weird reason lieutenant Raine was right some Nazi fuck found out that the Brit wasn't a real Nazi and shot him, this caused a literal massacre inside the tavern where they had to meet the actress, that was the only one to survive.  
And insult was also added to the damage because apparently the Führer himself was going to be at the premiere.  
So they decided to take their death friends places, Aldo was going to be an actor, Donny a cameraman and Omar a camera assistant.  
The plane could be great if it wasn't for one single thing, they needed to speak in another language, and they decided that the language they were going to speak was Italian, for Omar immense luck he didn't know a single world in Italian.  
So Donny offered to teach him some Italian, they practiced together for almost the whole night.  
Even if they both knew they were going to die, they tried to not think or talk about it and just pretended that everything was going to be okay, that they were going back home.  
It was sad for Omar thinking about how dumb it was from him avoiding Donny, he loosed all his changes of getting to know the other man better, and now he was going to die alone without anyone that ever loved him.  
It happened more than once that night that Omar tough about kissing Donny and telling him, but he always felt like it wasn't the right moment.  
And even if he did it what else could he expect than disgust from the other?  
Even after all this he somehow managed to have fun with Donny, at least his last night on earth wasn't so bad, Ulmer tough before falling asleep.

There they were shooting at a bunch of Nazis and Hitler himself while the cinema was on fire, their minutes were counted and Omar knew that whit every shot and whit every breath his end was getting closer.  
And Donny end too, how could God be so cruel and take a man like Donny from this world he tough as he stopped shooting and just looked at the other man, his eyes began too wet, and he couldn't hide the broke sob that escaped from his lips.  
Donny heard it and turned around, he looked at Omar like he just saw a hurt kitten and got closer, it was hard hearing him over the screams and the burning theater and Omar couldn't quite get what the other was saying. When Donny took Omar face in his hands the other man couldn't stop the tears from falling out, his lips trembled and even if there were hundreds of things Omar wanted to say he wasn't able to do anything else than start crying, he didn't wanted to die not, yet he wanted to go on...or back and tell Donny the truth.  
Donowitz pulled him into a hug and Omar could feel the other man trembling too, it made him feel less stupid. So he let go and hided his face in Donny chest sobbing quietly inhaling the other smell, trying desperately to say something, but the time was so little and the things to say where too much.  
After what felt like hours Donny pulled him away and took his face between his hands again, he passed his thumbs on Omar checks and smiled sadly, then he said everything he ever wanted to hear.  
“I love you... I'm sorry if I did something that make you hate me...really...but please don't cry...” Omar smiled another tear fell down his check, he wanted to explain, but he was sure they didn't have enough time for this, Ulmer took all his determination and courage before he got on his tip toes and kissed Donny trying desperately to not cry.  
The other kissed him back. It was a sweet kiss that tasted like salt, and Omar had enough time to pull away and whisper “I love you too...”  
Before the bomb's exploded.


End file.
